Pedido de Natal
by MarciaBS
Summary: Era natal e Lysander não podia contar seu pedido ao irmão. - slash - Amigo Oculto 2009 PSF


_**[Amigo Oculto 2009 PSF]**_

**De:** _Beija-flor (MarciaBS)_  
**Para:** Minha flor, **Sallaberry**  
**Título:** Pedido de Natal  
**Classificação:** T  
**Personagens:** Lysander Scamander/Lorcan Scamander  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**PEDIDO DE NATAL**

Era uma cozinha ampla. Daquelas com uma enorme bancada e uma pequena mesa no centro. Junto à pia onde pratos, talheres e copos se lavavam sozinhos. Havia uma janela aberta, como as típicas das casas de bonecas, que davam para um grande jardim.

No canto direito próximo a porta de entrada, à esquerda da escada e embaixo do candelabro de vaga lumes português, uma mulher numa altura normal, loira com os cabelos longos presos num coque malfeito no alto da cabeça e grandes olhos azuis acinzentados ria preparando alguma massa que possuía uma coloração ora lilás ora alaranjada com pintas verdes.

O aroma do ambiente despertava os sentidos com um toque de alfazema, molho madeira, canela, pizza e pimenta que fazia o nariz coçar levemente.

Lysander torceu o nariz fino, herança do pai, sentado na mesa observando atentamente a maneira delicada da mãe em misturar os ingredientes estranhos. Ele tinha certeza que a maioria deles não combinavam entre si, mas nada parecia impossível para sua mãe e era engraçado vê-la tão compenetrada cantando músicas antigas e velhas rimas dos seus tempos de colégio. Algumas vezes ele se perguntava se a mãe havia mesmo crescido ou tudo não fazia parte de um mundo de ilusão.

Torceu o nariz mais uma vez.

- Saúde. – a voz do irmão ao seu lado o tirou dos pensamentos, então encarou os olhos castanhos acinzentados que combinavam com o nariz pequeno e arredondado, herdado da mãe.

- Eu não espirrei. – reclamou, piscando algumas vezes os grandes olhos azuis esverdeados enquanto Lorcan apenas sorria observando seu nariz empinado torcer mais uma vez – ATCHIM...

Lysander espirrou em cima do irmão balançando-lhe os fios loiros escuros diante do rosto, mas Lorcan não reclamou como seria de se esperar e apenas riu da careta contrariada do outro enquanto arrumava seus cabelos no lugar.

Lorcan sentiu o coração falhar ao ver Lysander fechar os olhos e sorrir docemente enquanto ele acariciava o rosto macio deste. Lysander tinha o mesmo sorriso da mãe com os lábios carnudos que passavam uma sensação de paz e perfeição sem fim.

- Então Ly já vez seu pedido de natal? – a voz doce da mãe fez Lysander recuar e corar levemente enquanto voltava a se apoiar na mesa.

- Já.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda acredita nisso! – Lorcan lançou um olhar incrédulo ao irmão que empinou ainda mais o nariz em desafio.

- Você deveria acreditar também. – Luna disse meigamente colocando a estranha massa numa forma brilhante.

- Isso é coisa de criança!

- Eu não sou criança!

- Mas está parecendo.

- Meninos! – Luna sorriu se virando para os dois filhos.

Eram gêmeos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Uma mistura perfeita dela e do marido como muitos costumavam comentar. Cada um tinha puxado uma característica de cada um dos pais.

- Não é uma questão de idade e sim de acreditar, não é mesmo mãe?

- Exatamente querido! – Luna piscou voltando sua atenção para uma nova mistura azulada de cheiro agridoce, com um toque de algodão doce.

- Vamos fazer dezessete no próximo ano.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é descrente. – Lysander deu a língua para o irmão que rolou os olhos sorrindo desistindo de brigar, pois sabia que não conseguiria dobrar o irmão.

- E qual foi o seu pedido? – Lorcan olhou desconfiado para o irmão que corou e balançou a cabeça energicamente.

- Não posso falar.

- Por quê?

- Porque se não, não se realiza! – Lysander falava como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas eu sou seu irmão.

- Não posso.

- Gêmeo.

- Não posso. – Lysander murmurou com a voz fraca de tão próximo que estava do irmão, mais alguns milímetros e seus narizes se roçariam num beijo de esquimó.

- Por favor! – Lorcan parecia ter lido os pensamentos do irmão, pois roçou levemente os narizes fazendo o outro entreabrir lentamente a boca enquanto se perdia no castanho acinzentado.

- Se ele contar não vai se realizar, Lorcan – a voz sonhadora da mãe fez o rapaz se afastar ainda encarando os olhos azuis esverdeados que piscavam rapidamente.

- Eu vou me arrumar. – Lysander levantou e se dirigiu a escada.

Lorcan ainda observava por onde o irmão tinha saído quando a mãe mais uma vez o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Quando você e seu irmão vão arrumar uma namorada?

Lorcan suspirou largando o corpo na cadeira. Mais uma vez esse assunto. Era sempre assim quando um deles se separava do outro. Perguntas sobre relacionamentos.

- Eu soube que o Hugo está namorando. – Luna comentou se equilibrando para abrir um armário alto demais.

- Namorar uma prima não é uma grande coisa. – Lorcan mordeu o lábio cruzando os braços.

- Ah querido, eles formam um belo casal.

- Tão belo quanto tio Harry e tio Draco. – o rapaz murmurou.

Luna parou o que estava fazendo e foi se sentar ao lado do filho.

- O que tem o tio Draco e o tio Harry?

Lorcan desviou os olhos da mãe e apenas deu os ombros sem importância.

- Eles formam um belo casal – Luna acariciava o cabelo castanho claro do filho – Uma pena não terem descoberto antes, assim Gina não teria sofrido tanto.

- E não teríamos Albus, James, Lily e Scorpius. – Lorcan fez uma careta quando a mãe apertou sua bochecha ossuda.

- É verdade meu querido – Luna se levantou – E agora tia Gina está feliz com Blaise, dizem até que em breve vocês terão outro priminho.

Lorcan fez uma careta.

- Eles não são nossos primos.

- De consideração querido. – Luna beijou a cabeça do filho – Vá se arrumar também.

Lorcan subiu as escadas lentamente, parando apenas na porta do banheiro que estava entreaberta. Viu a fumaça colorida que vinha da banheira saindo pela porta e sorriu, abrindo-a discretamente. Entrou ouvindo o suave barulho de água sendo movimentada no canto esquerdo e parou de braços cruzados, observando.

Alheio a presença do irmão, Lysander brincava graciosamente com as espumas de diversos aromas que se formavam. O rapaz amava aquela banheira desde pequeno. O cabelo loiro parecia do mesmo tom que o do irmão molhado. As mãos que buscavam as espumas eram longas e finas como as do irmão. O corpo era magro de quem estava se desenvolvendo rápido demais como o irmão. Ficou de joelhos levantando o corpo magro para fora da banheira atrás de uma bolha particularmente difícil de estourar deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo.

Quando conseguiu finalmente estourar a bolha sentiu o cheiro de capim-limão que lembrava do irmão e fechou os olhos fascinado, quando voltou a abri-los encontrou os olhos castanhos acinzentados de Lorcan a lhe encarar intensamente.

- Eu estou no banho. – reclamou voltando a se sentar no fundo da banheira e corando levemente.

- Nos sempre tomamos banho juntos. – Lorcan sorriu tirando a camiseta e se aproximando da banheira.

- Acho que já passamos da idade disso. – Lysander evitava deliberadamente olhar para o irmão concentrado na espuma que envolvia seu corpo.

- Qual o problema Ly? – Lorcan segurou o queixo do irmão observando os olhos azuis esverdeados escurecerem levemente.

Lysander suspirou deixando a cabeça pender na borda da banheira fechando os olhos.

- Nada.

Manteve os olhos fechados enquanto ouvia o som do cinto ser aberto, a calça ser retirada e jogada no chão. Sentiu a suave ondulação da água quando Lorcan entrou na banheira e se recriminou ao se arrepiar quando a perna do irmão encostou-se à sua.

- A banheira parece menor agora. – Lorcan sorriu observando atentamente as reações do irmão que parecia a cada instante mais tenso.

- Verdade. – Lysander abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco vendo o irmão sumir nas espumas e reaparecer tão perto dele.

- Lembra que eu sempre dava banho em você?

Lorcan não esperou resposta, pegou o sabonete com aroma de salada de frutas e deslizou-o pelo peito do irmão.

Com muito custo Lysander reprimiu um gemido involuntário ao sentir as mãos do irmão percorrerem seu corpo.

Peito, barriga, pernas, costas...

Sentia o corpo em chamas quando segurou o punho do irmão, tomando-lhe o sabonete da mão deste.

- E eu dava banho em você. – sua voz saiu mais rouca do que pretendia, mas isso não importava.

Lorcan tinha o corpo um pouco mais definido que o seu, por fazer parte da equipe de quadribol, e essa pouca diferença parecia muito debaixo dos dedos de Lysander que passava agora por ali repetindo o que o irmão tinha feito em si.

- Você lembra? – Lysander sentiu a mão do irmão percorrer sua coxa segurando-o de maneira firme e não conseguindo segurar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

- A porta está aberta. – Lysander mordeu o lábio indeciso enquanto o irmão, com um aceno de varinha, fez a porta fechar discretamente junto com o trinco.

- Não está mais. – Lorcan voltou a massagear o irmão que arfou, mas logo sentiu os dedos longos e trêmulos dele o envolverem também.

Aquilo era loucura. Haviam feito aquilo na última vez que tomaram banho juntos. Quantos anos tinham? Ele não se lembrava ao certo. Foi quando começaram a descobrir o corpo, mas Lorcan tinha certeza que ninguém o envolvia como o irmão e nem gemia como este. Era intenso, era mágico, era absurdamente bom.

Estrangulou o grito ao sentir chegar ao máximo. Deixou o corpo cair na banheira. O coração a mil. Não tinha forças para abrir os olhos. Sabia que dá última vez o irmão havia ficado sem falar com ele por uma semana, mas precisava daquilo.

Precisava ouvir Lysander gemer.

Precisava sentir a pele dele em suas mãos.

Precisava.

Precisava se sentir dessa maneira leve.

Voltou à realidade ao ouvir o barulho da água e abriu os olhos lentamente vendo o irmão se enrolar na toalha branca. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Não podia deixar o irmão ignorá-lo novamente.

- Ly...

Levantou-se também, tentando segurar Lysander ,que recuava, se recusando a encará-lo.

- Ly olha pra mim.

- Me solta...

Seu coração se quebrou ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do irmão. Não acreditava que havia feito o irmão chorar. E para que? Para satisfazer um desejo bobo.

- Ly, olha pra mim...

Os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhavam pelas lágrimas, o rosto levemente corado, a boca aberta pelo choro reprimido. Lorcan se perdeu totalmente na face debilitada e magoada do irmão.

Puxou seu rosto fazendo suas bocas se encontrarem pela primeira vez. Lysander estava com o gosto salgado das lágrimas, mas misturado havia mel. Lysander era doce. Era doce e viciante. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados dele com uma das mãos enquanto a outra puxava-o pela cintura sentindo a maciez da toalha que infelizmente envolvia o corpo do irmão. Gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem pelo seu peito e se emaranharem nos seus cabelos. Juntou ainda mais os corpos mordiscando o lábio inferior de Lysander que gemeu se segurando em seu ombro e deixando-o ainda mais descontrolado.

Deslizou a boca beijando o rosto do irmão de maneira carinhosa.

- Eu te amo.

Murmurou no ouvido deste sentindo o corpo do outro estremecer.

Lysander o empurrou levemente olhando desconfiado para os olhos castanhos acinzentados do irmão.

- O que disse?

- Eu te amo Ly... – Lorcan segurou firme o rosto do irmão – Te amo como nunca amei ninguém, te desejo como nunca desejei ninguém...

Lysander continuou encarando o irmão sem reação.

- Me perdoe por te amar... – Lorcan sentiu seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto percorria o pescoço do irmão com os lábios tentando esconder o rosto – Eu não sei o que fazer sem você.

- Lo...

Lysander acariciou ternamente os cabelos úmidos do irmão abraçando-o com força.

- Eu também te amo, Lo.

Lorcan deslizou os lábios até encontrar novamente a boca do irmão. Era um beijo suave, excitante, cheio de desejo e ternura. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando abraçados no banheiro até ouvirem a conhecida voz distraída da mãe.

- Meninos, já acabaram?

Lysander deu um pulo corando violentamente enquanto Lorcan segurava o riso abraçando o irmão.

- Já vamos sair, mãe.

Lorcan podia sentir o coração disparado do irmão e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Tudo parecia perfeito. Ele tinha Lysander nos seus braços. Eles se amavam.

- Então vai me contar qual o seu pedido de natal?

Lorcan se separou do irmão dando um estalinho nele e indo procurar suas roupas.

- Acho que agora posso contar.

Lysander sorriu vestindo a calça.

- Agora você pode é?

Lorcan ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de vestir a blusa.

- Posso.

- Por quê?

Lysander riu puxando o irmão para mais um beijo que fez o outro se esquecer de tudo.

- Porque ele se realizou.

Lorcan olhou sem entender para o irmão.

- Eu pedi para você me amar como eu te amava.

Lysander sorriu esfregando seus narizes.

- Eu sempre amei Ly... eu sempre te amei...


End file.
